A Shot at Love
by yunakitty
Summary: LagunaxIrvine. Irvine's crush on his friend's father leads to a surprisingly sweet and funny romance.
1. Chapter 1

Irvine shifted his weight on his feet, watching Squall and Rinoa out on the balcony of Balamb Garden, enjoying a sweet little moment together. The group had succeeded in destroying Ultimecia, and all was well in the world again. Everyone was rejoicing, celebrating the salvation of the world.

Irvine reflected that it seemed as if everyone was pairing up. There was of course Squall and Rinoa, but there were other couples too. He glanced over at one of the tables, where Zell was choking on some bread. He managed to cough it out, and then was comforted by a plain but pretty girl with pigtails who sat beside him. Even Zell had someone.

Quistis and Xu were over in a corner, talking intently. It was no secret that Quistis swung that way. No one really cared, and even if they had had a problem with her sexuality, woe be to the fool who braved making a comment over it. One lash of Quistis's whip would silence any complainers.

Selphie hurried over, smiling widely. Irvine returned her warm smile, tipping the brim of his ten gallon hat slightly. He and Selphie had been been friends for as long as he could remember, running amok all over the orphanage they had grown up in. Everyone in the group assumed that the two of them were an item, but it wasn't so. Selphie had an illogical crush on the surly Seifer. And Irvine...

"And what about me?" Irvine murmured to himself. Yes, he had a reputation for being a ladies' man, for flirting with anything with breasts. But in actuality, it was all part of his persona as a sharpshooter. It was a convenient excuse... people believed that he was attracted to women, but couldn't pursue relationships because of the loner nature of his job.

But no woman had ever made his heart flutter. He had never felt a tingle from flirting with a girl. He had never felt any of those things... until the first time he traveled back in the past and saw Laguna.

Irvine shivered even at the thought of the man. Tall and handsome, with rich black hair, cascading down his back in smooth waves. Piercing yet gentle blue eyes. A perfect cupid's bow of a mouth. An exquisitely chiseled jawline. And that body... God, that body. Absolute perfection. Wide, strong shoulders, a leanly muscled torso, narrow hips, a perfectly rounded ass.

He was well aware that what they saw of Laguna was in the past, and that the man was now in his mid forties. They had gotten to actually meet him in Esthar, where he turned out to be the president of the country. That had been quite a shock. Irvine could clearly remember how hot his face had felt as he stood in the presidential office, trying not to obviously stare at the man he had a desperate crush on. He had never really considered that he would meet Laguna in the flesh. All Laguna had been was a delicious vision in his dreams. Finding out that he actually existed was a fantasy come to life.

Not that he could do anything about it. For one thing, Laguna was an important man. Secondly, he just happened to be Squall's father. Furthermore, there was surely no way that Laguna would be interested in Irvine.

Irvine sidled up to the open bar, getting a refill. With the whole world in celebration, no one was worrying about things as unimportant as legal drinking age. So he started sipping on his second mixed drink, smiling vaguely as he felt a pleasurable buzz creep through his body.

"Nice party, isn't it?" Irvine nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard that familiar and beloved voice pipe up very close by. He turned to face Laguna, trembling all over.

"Y-yes, it is," he managed to stutter. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his face began to get hot.

Fortunately, Laguna seemed not to notice. "Too bad I've got two left feet," he bemoaned. "I could be out there dancing." He chuckled wryly. "Not that I have anyone to dance with."

Irvine could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and he struggled to swallow. "Ah, me neither..." he blurted out, then blushed harder. "I m-mean, I'm alone too." He winced and cursed himself silently.

Laguna just smiled at him, and tossed back some more of his drink. "We're a couple of stags," he commented, laughing. "So we ought to stick together, right?"

Irvine managed to nod, sipping his drink and trying to hide how hard he was shaking. He watched Laguna out of the corner of his eye. The man had definitely aged well. He had slight laugh lines on his face, but they just seemed to add to his handsomeness. His long black hair, which was tied carelessly in a side ponytail, was just barely streaked with gray. He wore a light blue buttoned up shirt, open partially at the top to give a tantalizing peek of his still well sculpted chest. The sleeves were rolled up, showing his strong, tanned forearms.

Laguna leaned back against the bar, letting out a sigh. "I tell you what, it's really nice to get to relax like this," he said. "Being the president of a country is hard work, and it never ends." He rolled his eyes. "And Esthar's such an uptight country. I never get to cut loose at all." He tilted his head and looked over at Irvine, who flushed anew under the man's earnest gaze. "You're the sharpshooter one, right?"

Irvine nodded, feeling his palms sweating heavily. He realized that he felt more nervous than he did raising a gun to his Matron back in Deling City. "Y-yeah," he said weakly.

"Then you know what I'm talking about!" Laguna said excitedly. "Sniper, president... practically the same thing! You have to make all the big decisions, call the shots; and then if things turn out wrong, everyone blames you for misfiring."

Irvine murmured in agreement. He was so nervous that he could barely speak, but this had a positive effect on Laguna. The one thing a great talker loves more than anything, he soon learned, is a good listener. In his current dumbstruck state, he made a wonderful listener. Laguna poured out his woes to Irvine, turning every so often and getting another drink from the bar. He also pushed more drinks on Irvine, laughing amiably if the boy tried to protest.

Soon, they were both nicely toasted, and Irvine's nervous silence had worn off somewhat. He was able to say more than two words at once to Laguna, but still managed to be the good listener Laguna craved so much. Laguna excitedly told him about an article he had written about the old tomb north of Deling City, which he had mistakenly stumbled into drunk when he was younger. Irvine was very interested, having been to the same tomb in the group's travels.

"But seriously, I'm screwing up the narrative," Laguna insisted. "You have to actually read the article. Come on, I've got it in my suitcase." And with that, he tugged Irvine by his coat sleeve towards the exit.

Irvine's eyes were wide, but he followed Laguna with no protest. They stumbled down the hallway, towards the dorms, where Cid had outfitted Laguna in a room for the night. Laguna unlocked the door to the single room, and then switched on a lamp, partially illuminating the place.

Irvine glanced around nervously. The only place to sit was the double bed, so he sank down onto it hesitantly. Meanwhile, Laguna rifled through his overnight bag, tossing items this way and that. His black silken boxers landed right on Irvine's left cowboy boot, and the boy turned red to the very roots of his hair. He couldn't believe Laguna's underwear were right there in front of him... somehow, it made him unbearably excited. "Ah, here it is!" Laguna crowed triumphantly, emerging with the magazine in his hand.

He shambled over to the bed, and plunked himself down close to Irvine. He leaned heavily into him, opening the magazine in Irvine's lap and reading aloud from it. When he finished, Irvine was a total wreck, sweating and trembling horribly. Having Laguna's body so close to his was such a turn on that he was afraid he'd melt into a puddle and slip off the bed. But of course not his whole body was melting... there was one part that was definitely a lot more firm than usual. He crossed his legs awkwardly to try to hide his erection.

But Laguna seemed blissfully unaware, tossing the magazine aside. "Ah, I brought that in hopes of showing it to Squall. But he barely wants to talk to me," he lamented. "I had always dreamed of meeting my son, and that he'd be so glad to meet me, and we'd be best friends... but that doesn't seem likely." He smiled wryly. "I had hoped that he'd think I was cool, but... not a chance of that. Squall already said that I'm a moron and he can't stand my attitude." He sighed heavily, throwing himself back onto the bed. "I guess I'm just a pathetic old man after all."

"Not at all!" Irvine blurted out impulsively. "I think you're awesome!" Then he caught hold of himself, and blushed hard.

Laguna sat up, grinning happily. "Really?" He propped himself on one elbow, sideways on the bed. "Like, what's cool about me?" he asked eagerly.

Irvine blushed and stammered. "Y-You're a good writer. A-and you went from being a forced laborer in Esthar to the president! It d-doesn't get any cooler than that! And of c-course I think it's awesome that back then, your weapon of choice was a gun... being a shooter myself... b-but yeah, anyway, you're cool." He trailed off into an embarrassed mumble and averted his eyes.

Laguna nodded. "I guess you're right. I just wish Squall would feel the same way." He tilted his head to the side. "Hey... you're his friend. Would you like... just, you know, every now and then talk about me and tell him you think I'm cool? Maybe Squall would thaw a little bit."

"S-Sure... no problem..." Irvine breathed.

Laguna sat up and slung an arm around his shoulders. "You're a great guy," he slurred. The alcohol was really hitting him hard now. He had never been able to hold his liquor very well. "Here, take your hat off," he suggested, flicking at the brim. Irvine removed it with a shaking hand and laid it aside. "That's better. We're friends, right? You know what they say, friends ought to be able to go without hats," he said, nodding sagely.

"Y-yeah," Irvine stammered. He had never heard the expression before, but he just went with it. His cheeks glowed hot as Laguna leaned even more into him. Their faces were quite close, near enough that Irvine could feel Laguna's warm breath tickling his cheek, and it sent an electric jolt through his body.

"Hey, you tie your hair up with string too," Laguna commented, his finger toying with Irvine's ponytail bindings. Irvine shuddered hard, his skin erupting in goosebumps. Laguna blathered on, oblivious. "Kiros always says I should use a rubber band, but I hate how it pulls out some of my hair when I take it out. But with string, see?" To illustrate the point, he tugged on the loose end of the string, making Irvine's highlighted brown locks spill all over his shoulders.

"Mmm..." Irvine moaned softly. He was irrevocably turned on now. His hair was his weak point, and for the man he found most attractive to be touching it... it was just too much.

"You say something?" Laguna asked cluelessly. He was tugging at his own ponytail string, and his raven colored waves fell out as he released the knot. "Ah, feels better," he chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

Irvine just watched him with half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open. He felt as if he was in a trance as his arm moved forward of its own accord, his hand searching out Laguna's inky strands. He sighed as his fingers made contact, tangling in Laguna's silky hair. "Your hair is so soft," he murmured dreamily.

"Eh? I guess it is," Laguna laughed. He reached out and felt Irvine's as well. "Yours is too-" He broke off in a muffled yelp as Irvine leaned forward and covered his mouth with a kiss.

Irvine kissed the surprised man feverishly. _Well, at least I can die happy, _he thought to himself. _He's probably going to be pissed at me, but..._

Irvine pulled out of the kiss slowly, his eyes fluttering open. He nervously searched Laguna's surprised face for any signs of anger or disgust. "Whoa... what was that?" Laguna finally asked, breathing hard. His fingers went to his lips and he touched them hesitantly.

"I don't know," Irvine murmured.

To his relief and delight, Laguna simply gave a crooked smile. "It was pretty nice. It's been a long time since I was kissed." He chuckled. "I didn't think anyone would want to kiss this old guy anymore."

"I do," Irvine breathed, leaning in again. He caught Laguna's lips and kissed him more urgently, slipping his tongue out and tickling Laguna's lower lip with it. Laguna groaned softly and let him in, and their tongues mingled together in a slow, sweet dance. Laguna's hands raised up, tangling themselves in Irvine's hair. Irvine mirrored the move, combing his fingers through Laguna's locks. He twisted and gently pulled pieces between his fingers, then raked his fingertips across Laguna's scalp.

When they came out of the kiss, Laguna laughed softly. "Wow, I never realized my hair could feel so good," he whispered somewhat drunkenly.

"Mmm," Irvine murmured, seeking out another kiss. Their lips smashed together again, and then their tongues sought each other out hungrily, battling for dominance. After a few minutes of dizzying passion, Irvine broke away to kiss at Laguna's neck. He couldn't believe how deliciously fragrant the man's skin was. So clean and fresh... Irvine urgently pressed kiss after kiss to the smooth flesh.

Laguna moaned, tilting his head back to offer more of his neck to Irvine. Irvine worked his way up to Laguna's ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. Laguna let out a particularly anguished groan, and Irvine looked up in slight alarm. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Um... nothing..." Laguna laughed weakly. Irvine's brows knitted together, then he glanced downwards. His heart beat double time when he saw Laguna's white linen pants were tented up suspiciously. Laguna saw that he could see, and gave another nervous laugh. "Um... sorry..." he said awkwardly.

"Oh, God, no, don't be sorry," Irvine moaned. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down and grazing his fingertips over the lump.

"Mmmmph!" Laguna whimpered, biting his lip. "God..." he panted, his eyes half lidded. "It's been a REALLY long time since anyone touched me."

"Is it okay?" Irvine asked nervously, his lips brushing against Laguna's ear.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." Laguna sighed. Irvine nodded and trailed his fingertips up and down the hard protrusion. Laguna shuddered hard, groaning in pleasure. Irvine's fingers then began working at the button and zipper, opening them up. After a few murmured words, Laguna slid his pants and underwear down on his hips, exposing himself.

Irvine just stared for a few moments, his mouth watering. Laguna's cock was so perfect. Long and thick and very hard. Though Irvine had seen many pictures of other men naked, he had never had the courage to experiment with another guy, and so this was the first cock he had seen other than his own. And it was absolutely gorgeous. Even though he was completely inexperienced, he already longed to put his mouth on it, or even to straddle Laguna's hips and rub theirs together. Or even more...

He was broken out of his thoughts as Laguna moaned, pushing his hips upwards, obviously dying for some attention. So Irvine reached out, encircling it with his fingers, stroking it eagerly. Laguna groaned with pleasure, and Irvine leaned down, kissing him again. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but it felt so right, so he just kept going.

To his surprise, Laguna rolled towards him, pushing him flat on the bed. He never broke the kiss or the contact of Irvine's hand on his member, but took the more dominant role in the play. He kissed Irvine deeply, pressing his head into the covers. Irvine moaned into his mouth, and then moaned even louder as he felt Laguna's hand pawing at his crotch.

Laguna came out of the kiss, looking downwards. He managed to pop open the button, flick down the zipper, and then his large warm hand plunged inside, seeking out what he desired. He quickly found it, for Irvine's manhood was standing at attention. Laguna caressed it gently but firmly, rubbing his thumb on the underside. Irvine wriggled on the bed, his face very pink. He had let go of Laguna in his passion, and was mewling desperately. No hand other than his own had ever ventured there, and for it to be the man he found most attractive... his body and mind were in utter ecstasy.

"Mmm... mmmm..." Irvine moaned. He bucked his hips amateurishly, desperate for more. "N-No, I..." he gasped, and then he gave a soft cry as he climaxed unexpectedly. His release gushed out, hot and erratic all over Laguna's hand and wrist.

Irvine moaned in rapture for a few moments as he rode out the orgasm, but as he regained his senses, he became horribly embarrassed. He glanced down at the mess he had made, then groaned and clapped his hands over his face. "S-Sorry," he stammered. He could feel the bed shaking slightly as Laguna grabbed some tissues to clean up, and he prayed desperately that Laguna wasn't about to kick him out.

But to his relief, Laguna urged him to uncover his face, then began kissing him again. Irvine sighed into the kiss, and didn't miss a beat, reaching between their bodies to touch Laguna's still eager cock. Laguna came free from the kiss and groaned in appreciation, pushing himself up into Irvine's hand. He lowered his mouth to Irvine's ear, whispering encouragement there. "Yeah... just like that. Now faster... oh yeah... that feels good..." Irvine diligently worked, wanting more than anything to return the same pleasure that he had received.

Within a couple of minutes, Laguna was trembling hard and making strange little noises. He wrapped his hand around Irvine's, jerking it up and down rapidly for a few seconds, and then with a low groan he came, spilling out between both their fingers.

Laguna flopped back on the bed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he basked in the afterglow. He reached out with his left hand absentmindedly, snagged a handful of tissues, and offered some to Irvine with a lopsided grin. They both cleaned up their hands, then Laguna rolled towards Irvine, toyed with a softly curling lock of honey colored hair, and then gave him a small kiss. Irvine smiled blissfully, then smiled wider as Laguna snuggled his face into the crook of his shoulder and immediately began snoring. Feeling relaxed and content between the alcohol and the pleasure, he let his eyes flutter closed, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Irvine stirred the next morning, flipping the hair out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched, rolling over. His fingers traced over the bedspread... then he slowly realized that the pattern on it was quite unfamiliar. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. It was one of the standard Balamb Garden dorms, not unlike the one he had been set up in; but it was most definitely not his own.

He held his forehead and tried to reflect. He quickly remembered his night of passion with Laguna. His whole body trembled happily in remembrance. But as he thought of Laguna, his brow furrowed. This was the man's room, but the man himself wasn't there. Why had he left?

Despite his swagger, Irvine had quite a low self esteem. He always worried about what people were thinking about him... and he always assumed the worst. So, he could only assume that Laguna had realized it was a horrible mistake. After all, why would a man that incredible want anything to do with an eighteen year old nothing?

Irvine pulled up his pants, still frowning. He sat up, hesitating for a moment. Should he leave? Should he stay? He wasn't sure what do do with himself. On one hand, if Laguna regretted what happened, then the best thing to do was to clear out before he returned. But on the other hand, if he had just stepped out for some unrelated reason, Irvine would hate to flee and give him the message that he wasn't interested.

Irvine bit his lip. But then again, Laguna probably DID think it was a mistake. They had both been drunk, and as far as Irvine knew, Laguna was straight. He had a kid, after all. _But he sure kissed me pretty passionately,_ Irvine reminded himself. _He's got to be at least bisexual._

Irvine stood up and started to pace. Whether or not Laguna was attracted to him was not the question. It was whether or not Laguna wanted to forget that last night ever happened. Irvine continued to pace and weigh the reasons for and against in his head until he felt dizzy.

He had just sunk back down onto the bed, holding his head, when the dorm room door creaked open. Irvine looked up in surprise, unable to fight a blush when he beheld Laguna. The man was whistling as he stepped inside, seemingly carefree. "G'Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"M-Morning," Irvine stammered. He picked at a stray thread on the bedspread. He had no idea what to say or do.

"You got a hangover?" Laguna asked brightly. "I had a bit of headache, but nothing major. I get headaches some times, they're not a big deal. I especially get them when I drink. I'm kind of a stupid drunk. That's why Kiros told all the bars in Esthar not to serve me. And they do it too! Can you believe that? The president can't even get a beer in his own country! How messed up is that?" He gestured wildly, then looked at Irvine. "Oh, you look kind of flushed; are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm o-okay," Irvine managed to say.

"Good," Laguna responded happily. To Irvine's surprise and delight, he walked over and ruffled Irvine's hair affectionately. "I thought maybe you were like, sorry last night happened." He laughed loudly, but it was clear that there was just a twinge of nervousness there.

Irvine's heart jumped in elation. "N-No, I..." His mouth refused to work properly, as his brain was jumbled up with too many things to say.

Laguna smiled, and shrugged. "I mean, I thought it was pretty damn awesome. I've been lonely for a long time." His ever cheerful face clouded over for just a second, but it passed quickly and he resumed talking. "So, if it's cool with you, I want to keep doing this. Whaddya say?"

Irvine's jaw trembled happily as he struggled to speak. "Y-Yes! I want to keep doing it too! A lot!" he cried. Then he broke off and blushed terribly, embarrassed that he had been too eager.

Laguna just chuckled. "Well, I gotta get back to Cid. Negotiating all this stuff between Esthar and Garden, now that the sorceress threat is over. Gotta find other work for all these SeeDs, you know!" He bent in quickly, giving Irvine another kiss. "Mmm... see you around." Then he turned and hurried off with a cheerful wave, stumbling as he wasn't looking where he was going.

Irvine just sat, stunned, for what seemed like an eternity. He must be dreaming. He simply had to be. There was no way something this awesome was really happening. He finally roused himself and returned to his room for a shower and change of clothes.

The day passed quickly, and later that evening, Irvine wandered to the second floor. He went into one of the silent classrooms and switched on a computer, browsing through the Garden message boards.

He looked up in surprise from the terminal as the door to the classroom creaked open. Light spilled inside the room, and in the center of that light, the silhouette of a very attractive male figure stood. Irvine's face flushed as he knew at once it was Laguna.

"Hey, there you are," Laguna said cheerfully. "I've been looking for you. Well, I _was_ looking for you, like an hour ago, but Kiros got all in my way and made me put in some conference calls to Esthar, and then when I got THAT done with, I ran into that kid with the shorts, and he had a T-board, so I just had to try it, and then like, I sort of fell off of it, which was pretty embarrassing, and oh God, Squall was there and he rolled his eyes, you know, like this." Laguna rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Squall. Irvine laughed softly to himself as he suddenly realized just how much father and son looked alike.

During his rambling, Laguna had wandered closer to Irvine. "So then like, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, so I dusted my sorry old ass off and went back to looking for you! So, what are you up to?" He sank down into the chair next to Irvine.

"I was just checking Selphie's latest post on the Garden message board."

"Oh? And what does it say?" Laguna asked. He scooted up very close to Irvine's chair and leaned over him to see the screen. Irvine trembled, feeling strands of Laguna's hair brushing his hand. Laguna laughed as he read it aloud. "Hey, it's about me! '_Like, totally, OMG, you guys! The party last night was SO awesome, and everyone was there! Even the famous Sir Laguna! I got to meet him before in Esthar, but I really wanted to talk to him last night! But he left the party early! What happened, Sir Laguna? Did you have another ruby dragon to slay? OMG, he's just so cool!_'"

Laguna chuckled to himself as he came to the end of the message. "Your little friend really thinks I'm cool, huh?"

Irvine played with a tassel on his jacket. "I think you're really cool, too." His cheeks flushed, and he gave a nervous laugh, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear as he did so.

Laguna just laughed uproariously. "Boy, the joke's on you guys!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm really just like, a regular guy, not the superhero Elle made me out to be. I mean, sure, I've been through some adventures and stuff, and I'm the president of Esthar or whatever... oh, and I totally put away one of the scariest, meanest sorceresses ever, pretty much single-handedly..." He broke off in thought, then his face lit up. "Yeah, maybe I am pretty awesome!"

"Yeah," Irvine said softly. "You are."

Laguna grinned. "I could get pretty used to this, having someone actually think I'm cool instead of always being like, 'Laguna! Tuck in your shirt! You slovenly excuse for a president!' and 'Laguna! Wake up! It's noon! You're pathetic and lazy!'" He laughed loudly. "That's Kiros, in case you didn't guess. That's why I like Ward better. He can't talk." Laguna laughed again, then studied Irvine's pink face for a moment. "Oh, geez, I'm doing it again, just running my damn mouth. I should let you talk sometimes."

"I don't mind..." Irvine murmured. "I like listening to you."

Laguna smiled widely. "You're too damn cute!" Irvine really blushed then, all the way up to the tips of his ears. "Look! Your ears are getting red!" Irvine clapped his hands over them, embarrassed. "No, I didn't mean it bad... I think it's cute, too," Laguna assured him. Irvine hesitatingly removed his hands, and then Laguna leaned in, kissing one scarlet ear. Irvine shuddered, and Laguna chuckled, and moved his lips to press against Irvine's mouth.

Irvine kissed him back, slowly and sweetly. It didn't take long for the passion to build to a fever pitch. They both found themselves even more attracted to each other while sober, which was definitely a relief.

They somehow ended up with Irvine up on the desk, his legs wrapped around Laguna's waist as they continued to kiss. Irvine moaned into Laguna's mouth as they ground together. He could feel, even through their clothes, that Laguna was just as hard as he was. A tingle ran up his spine as Laguna rubbed it a little more urgently into him, his need obviously quite great.

Laguna was kissing his neck now, his hands tangled in Irvine's wavy hair. "Irvine," he breathed in the boy's ear, and Irvine gave a little whimper and shudder in response. Laguna's hands left Irvine's head and fell to his waistband, where they deftly unfastened his pants and tugged them downwards.

Irvine gasped, feeling himself become exposed. His heart pounded in his chest as he worried that someone could walk in and see them. But he couldn't bear to push Laguna away, nor did he think he could make it anywhere else without bursting of desire before he got there. So he simply moaned as Laguna's head dropped into his lap, lips wrapping around his quivering erection.

"Oh sweet God!" Irvine cried out, unable to muffle his shouts of unbridled delight. Never before in his life had he felt anything as fantastic as Laguna's warm, slippery mouth bathing every inch of his most sensitive organ. He gripped the edge of the desk, groaning as Laguna also began to gently caress his scrotum. His whole body felt hot and tingly, and he almost became dizzy as he succumbed to the rhythmic sucking of Laguna's mouth.

"Mmm... ohhhh..." he groaned helplessly. He knew he couldn't last much longer - nor did he want to. All he could think of was finding completion inside of that gorgeous mouth. So with a few breathless gasps and a series of throaty cries, he let go, pulsing out his essence.

His body was shaking, and he fell onto his back across the desk, a hand over his face. "Oh my God..." Irvine murmured happily, his eyes fluttering, barely open.

Laguna was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning. Irvine could see him somewhat through his fanned out fingers. "Liked that, didn't ya?" Laguna asked brightly.

"Y-Yeah..." Irvine struggled to sit up, and then tugged up his pants to cover his satisfied member. He looked at Laguna, looked away blushing, and then looked back at him. "I'd like to... you know. For you, t-too," he stammered nervously.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Laguna exclaimed simply. He plopped down on a chair, unfastening his pants eagerly.

Irvine's face became even redder as he awkwardly stood up and then sank down to kneeling in front of the man. With one shaking hand on Laguna's thigh, he hesitated for a moment. "I... I have no idea how to do it," he admitted, cheeks burning and eyes cast to the side.

"That's all right," Laguna said soothingly. Irvine looked up in relieved surprise. "Don't worry, it's pretty easy, actually. I'll guide you through it." Irvine nodded gratefully, and then fixed his gaze on Laguna's gorgeous cock. His mouth watered at the sight of it, and he knew that had to be a good start.

He lowered his head, his mouth opening slowly, and he gingerly took the head of Laguna's erection between his lips. His tongue naturally strayed to the slit, tasting the sweet liquid there. He hadn't been sure how a cock would taste, but it was definitely better than he imagined. And he loved the feel of Laguna in his mouth. He knew in that instant that he was meant to do this.

Laguna was breathing heavily, letting out little moans now and then. He watched Irvine tasting him, and it turned him on immensely. He reached down, petting the boy's lovely little head. "Good... that's good," he said, his voice somewhat choked with lust. "Now, swirl your tongue around a little." Irvine hastened to comply, and Laguna moaned appreciatively. "Awesome..." he groaned. "That's so good. Mmmm, now suck on it. Oh God yes!" he added as Irvine did as instructed. He panted for a few moments, enjoying the sensations. "Take a little more in your mouth," he urged.

Irvine did so hurriedly, sliding his mouth almost completely down Laguna's shaft; then he pulled back, coughing. "Sorry," he apologized between coughs.

"Don't take too much," Laguna advised him. "Just as much as feels comfortable."

Irvine nodded, putting his mouth back on the man. He resumed sucking, taking a little more of Laguna's cock into his mouth. Laguna moaned in desire. Irvine's eyes flickered upward, watching Laguna's pleasurable reaction. "Oh, it's so good," Laguna murmured, resuming caressing Irvine's head. Irvine hummed happily, wrapping his hand around Laguna's shaft and stroking it in time with the movements of his mouth.

Laguna's thigh muscles tensed at this unexpected and delightful sensation. "Oh, oh, oh," he gasped. "Mmm... oh God. Oh!" he cried loudly. "That's it, there," he choked out. "Faster, do it fast now... keep... yes... ohhhhh!" He hissed sharply as he came inside of Irvine's mouth.

Irvine's eyes widened as his mouth was filled, the hot and viscous substance feeling strange on his tongue. He tried not to wince as he swallowed, and then he pulled away slightly and looked up at Laguna shyly.

"Oh, man, that was fantastic," Laguna sighed happily. He laid back limply in the chair, eyes rolling back in his head. Then he grinned, his eyes opening, and he looked down at Irvine, ruffling his hair affectionately. Irvine blushed, biting his lip. Laguna laughed. "Come up here and give me a kiss," he urged, beckoning with one finger.

Irvine nearly fell all over himself in his eagerness to rise up. He managed to stay upright, and stood up, bending at the waist to kiss Laguna. Laguna pulled him in deeper, and Irvine lost his balance again, landing somewhat awkwardly in Laguna's lap. Laguna chuckled, taking the boy's chin in his hand and kissing him deeply. Irvine sighed happily into the kiss, his hand playing absentmindedly with Laguna's collar.

Laguna came out of the kiss and grinned. "Boy, if Teacher knew about this, we'd both have detention for a month, huh?" Irvine laughed too, and they shared another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Irvine and his friends, as well as all the other SeeDs, were gathered in front of Cid. "As you know," Cid began, "the mission of SeeD is no longer to destroy the sorceress. Fortunately, that matter has been taken care of for good. Unfortunately, however, that sort of put everyone out of a job."

He splayed out his hands apologetically. "But! I have been in negotiations with the president of Esthar, and I have good news! There is plenty of work to be done in Esthar! So, starting immediately, I am dispatching all of you to Esthar. Xu and Quistis have your job assignments, and when you arrive, you'll be placed in some of the small apartments they use for their governmental staff. I'm sure it will all be very exciting, something new for you! So please line up, last names starting with A-K get in Xu's line; and those with last names starting with L-Z, get in Quistis's line. "

The SeeDs murmured with interest as they queued up, talking with each other about what might happen. Cid walked over to Squall, and smiled widely at him. "Your dad's a really great guy, Squall!" he said cheerfully.

Squall scowled. "No, he's not. He's a moron." He rolled his eyes while fluttering his eyelashes in distaste.

Selphie, who was right behind Squall in line, punched him in the back of the arm, and he let out a muffled yelp. "Shut up, you!" She stuck out her lower lip at him. "Sir Laguna is sooooo awesome! He's cool! He's handsome! Anybody would want him for a dad! Except you, you ... you stuffy old dork pants!"

"Stuffy old... dork pants?" Squall echoed, looking puzzled. "What does that even mean... and besides, you're just dazzled by your hero worship for him. He's a moron. Only _you _would want him for a dad."

"Uh uh!" Selphie protested. She reached over into the adjoining line, tugging Zell sharply by the sleeve. "Zell, wouldn't you want Sir Laguna for a dad?"

Zell looked up, startled. "What? Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!" He grinned. "I bet Ma wouldn't mind that either!"

Selphie nodded triumphantly, and then turned to Irvine. Irvine blanched, knowing the question that was coming. "Irvine, you too! Don't you wish Sir Laguna was YOUR dad?"

"Um..." Irvine had no idea how to answer properly. If he said no, Selphie would be pissed at him for not helping her prove her point. But he _really_ did not want to think about the man whose tongue had been in his mouth... and other places... as a parent. No. Definitely not. He cringed as it flitted through his brain, then he realized Selphie was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting an answer. "Sure, sure, of c-course. He's awesome."

"See?" Selphie turned back to Squall, who just shrugged.

"That doesn't prove anything. Zell; well, no offense man, but I don't trust your judgment of who is and isn't a moron." Zell dropped his head and shoulders in defeat. "And Irvine hesitated for a _long _time there before he said yes." He shrugged again. "So we've gotten nowhere. Just drop it."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Irvine was only HESITATING because he never likes to pick sides. But then he remembered that I'm his BFF for life, and you're just a grumpy dork, so he picked my side." She did her infamous little victory dance.

"Whatever." Squall crossed his arms and turned away.

"Uh oh, that's the end of that," Selphie groaned. "Oh well." She made a cute little kitten like face and looped arms with Irvine in the adjoining line. "_We_ know Sir Laguna's the awesomest ever, right, Irvine?"

"Y-Yeah," Irvine agreed nervously.

Selphie hummed the train song to herself for a minute, rocking against Irvine, then she made a little exclamation. "Oh! That reminds me! I have totally been meaning to ask you!" She tilted her head as she looked sideways at Irvine. "What were you and Sir Laguna doing in that classroom earlier?"

Irvine could feel the blood rushing to his face, and he felt like he might pass out. "N-Nothing! Nothing! We weren't doing ANYTHING at all!"

But Selphie just looked at him, surprised. "What's wrong? What are you getting so upset about?"

"Nothing! Because we definitely weren't doing anything!"

Selphie stared at him as if he was crazy. "Dude, don't flip out. I wasn't accusing you of like, vandalizing school property. Besides, I know Sir Laguna would NEVER allow something like that. Anyway, I was just wondering. I was playing cards with this kid at the far end of the hall, and I saw you guys come out of there together." She tilted her head from side to side as she thought. "And I just wondered and wondered over it. What do Irvine and Sir Laguna have in common? Maybe Irvine's getting his autograph on a Timber Maniacs issue for me? Maybe they're talking about guns? Or maybe..."

"Th-that's it! We were talking about guns!" Irvine spluttered out, grasping at the first plausible explanation.

Selphie laughed. "Okay, that clears it up. Well. Because the next thing I was going to say was, 'Maybe they were making out in there!' Wouldn't that be hilarious?" She tittered with excitement, as Irvine looked distinctly embarrassed, suddenly very engrossed in the pattern on the carpet. "I said, wouldn't that be crazy? Irvine, what's wrong with you?" She punched him softly in the arm, and when he looked up at her with a red face, biting his lip, she let out a loud shriek which startled everyone in the vicinity. "YOU TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH SIR LAGUNA!" she squealed.

"Shhh!" Irvine hissed frantically at her. He had already been dying of embarrassment, now he felt seconds away from true death.

"Omigod, omigod, tell me all about it!" she demanded excitedly. "Is he a good kisser? Did he kiss you first or did you kiss him? How many times did you kiss? And..."

"Selphie..." Irvine whined. He clapped his hands over his face.

"Oops, sorry," Selphie apologized sheepishly. She scratched the back of her head and stuck out her tongue. "I just got a little excited," she said in a meek voice.

Irvine let out a long exhale, calming himself, and then he uncovered his face. He was horrified to see Squall turned around in line, staring at Irvine with the most disgusted look on his face.

Selphie giggled at this. "Oops. Looks like we woke the cranky monster back up. Ha ha ha, just ignore all that, Squall. I was just being crazy. Nothing to see here."

"Yeah, just kidding," Irvine said weakly.

"Tch," Squall huffed, turning back around. He began to mutter. "Don't blame me if you catch the moron plague. God! What the hell is wrong with people?" He trailed off into completely inaudible speech.

Irvine gave Selphie a glare, and she wilted. "Sowwy..." she whimpered. "Selphie a bad bad girl. Me sowwy."

Irvine sighed. "It's fine... but just, keep your enthusiasm in check, please?"

Selphie nodded virtuously, then a slow smile crept across her face. "Soooo... does that mean... it's true?"

Irvine hesitated, then gave a quick dip of his head. Selphie let out a short squeal, then clamped her lips together as Irvine glared at her again. "Please," he begged.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Then she danced to herself for a moment. "Ack! Ack! So cool!"

Irvine just let out a long sigh. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Nothing could be done about it now. When he finally arrived at the front of the line, he was handed his assignment. "'_Sniper_.' Well, that's no surprise," he said to himself."'_You will be stationed at Esthar Communication Tower #1. The Imps that swarm the area like to perch on the nearby antenna, and your job is to pick them off as you see them._' Well, that's no problem. At least I can do what I'm good at."

Selphie had just gotten her assignment, and she leaned over his arm to read his. "Ooh, fun," she said. "I'm on a team with Zell and some other guy. We'll be Malboro hunting." She made a face. "I am NOT looking forward to that. Ugh! Break out the gas masks! Their breath is horrible!"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Irvine encouraged her. They headed back to their dorms, where they quickly packed their things, and then lined up with everyone else to board the Ragnarok. They had decided that there was no time to waste, and everyone was heading off to Esthar even though night was quickly falling.

The trip didn't take very long, and when they arrived at Esthar, they were warmly greeted by some government officials. Then they were hustled up to the staff lodging building, and there was momentary chaos as keys were distributed. Some people had been paired up in two bedroom apartments, and unfortunately some of the pairings didn't go over too well. Seifer and Squall were arguing angrily over their new status as roommates.

"Of all the fucking people in the world!" Seifer growled, throwing down his key.

"Seifer, watch your language," Quistis warned him curtly.

Seifer just muttered something under his breath, as Squall rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not like I'm happy about this either, but what can we do?" Squall asked.

"Well, I'm finding somebody to trade with." Seifer caught sight of Irvine. "You! Cowboy! You're friends with this guy, right? Trade me your key."

Irvine clutched his key protectively. He had gotten one of the few single apartments, and the first thing he had thought was how convenient that would be if Laguna wanted to visit. Rooming with the man's son would definitely be a damper on their love life. "Um..." he started to say.

"Seifer." Rinoa's calm, sweet voice cut in. "Trade with me." She dangled out her room key.

Seifer looked at her suspiciously. "Tch. I'm sure you'd like that." He was still a little sore that his ex-girlfriend was now in love with his longtime rival.

"Come on," Rinoa pleaded. "I bet no one else will trade with you. And a lot of people are still pissed at your for all those stunts you pulled. Attacking Balamb Garden! A lot of people were hurt because of you! So just take what you can get."

Seifer's face wavered. He felt a lot of guilt about the damage he had caused to his home, though he didn't want to let on. "Well, who am I taking on as a roommate, then, if I trade with you? It better not be Zell."

Zell, who was nearby, groaned. "Why's everyone always hating on me? And no, it's not me. I got a single room!" He grinned happily.

Seifer lunged towards him. "Gimme that key!" he barked. "I want that single apartment! You can stay with Squall!" Zell deftly evaded him and ran towards the stairs. Seifer swore as he watched him go.

When he turned back around, Rinoa was still waiting patiently for him. "Trade me?" she asked again.

"Fine," he growled, snatching the key from her hand and then kicking the key he had dropped towards her. He glanced at the number on it, 1705, before stalking towards the elevators.

Rinoa laughed and sidled up to Squall. "Hey, roomie," she purred.

Squall's face pinked up a bit. "Um, do you think that's going to be allowed?"

"Why not?" Rinoa said innocently. "And besides, if anyone has a problem with it, I'll tell them to talk to the president! President Dad!" She smiled impishly. "He told me I could call him Dad, by the way."

Squall groaned. "Oh, I bet he did." He sighed, and shrugged. "Well, I guess it will be fine..." He and Rinoa picked up their things and headed for the elevator.

Irvine followed them, as his room was on the 21st floor. He knew it would be great exercise to take the stairs like Zell, but he was just too tired. Just as the elevator doors were closing, Selphie came running up. "Wait! Wait for me!" They held the door for her, and she bustled inside. "Phew! Oh, 17th floor, please." She turned to Irvine. "What room are you in?"

"2117," Irvine answered.

"Oh, I'm in 1705. Darn, I was hoping we could be neighbors. Who's your roommate?"

"No one," Irvine replied. "I got a single."

"Lucky!" Selphie crowed. "And won't that be convenient? In case you want to get... _presidential_." She waggled her eyebrows, and Irvine's face flushed. Squall gave an annoyed cough, and Rinoa giggled. "Er, ha ha ha!" Selphie laughed, having forgotten Squall was in the elevator too. "Um, Rinoa, we're roomies, right?"

Rinoa shook her head. "No, I traded with someone."

"Awww! Don't you want to room with me? I thought we were friends!" Selphie pouted.

Rinoa smiled genially. "Oh, we're definitely friends, Selphie. Which is why I traded. I think you'll thank me when you get upstairs and see your new roommate."

"Huh?" Selphie looked confused, but shrugged. "Well, I guess." The elevator reached the 17th floor, and she danced off.

Irvine rode the car up another four floors, and then got off. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Seifer's embarrassed face and Selphie's delighted one when the girl burst into 1705. He knew Selphie would not miss the opportunity to get closer to her crush. "Seifer'll probably jump out the window eventually," Irvine snorted.

Zell appeared then, jogging down the hallway. "Hey, Irvine!" he called. "I guess we're neighbors!" He waved his key, which was marked 2119. "Cool!"

"Yep," Irvine said. He let himself into his apartment, laid down his bags, and tossed his hat on the couch with a tired sigh. It had been a long day, and he was eager to crash.

But first, he looked around his new digs. Not too shabby. The apartment was sparsely furnished, but adequate. It was a studio, with a small kitchenette, a bathroom with a stall shower, and a full sized bed against the far wall. There was a modest sitting area right at the entrance, featuring a couch and coffee table, and a small television on a stand. Irvine shrugged out of his jacket, and hung it in the tiny coat closet. He took off his boots and placed them inside as well.

After he unpacked his belongings in the compact dresser, he peeled off the rest of his clothes and headed for the shower. The warm water felt good on his tired body. As he soaped up a washcloth and cleaned below his waist, he blushed as he remembered that Laguna's mouth had been there earlier that day.

Then he started thinking about Laguna. He really, really hoped that they could continue their relationship. Relationship? Was it already a relationship? Irvine sure hoped it was. He knew the man would be busy here, but surely there was time at night that they could spend together. His face flushed anew at the thought of spending nights with each other.

Irvine finished up the shower, toweled off, and crawled into bed; not even bothering to put any clothes on. He drifted off thinking pleasant thoughts about handsome black haired men.

The next day, he woke up bright and early to start his new job. It took him a little while to find the communication tower he was to be stationed in, but once he found it, he went straight to work. They hadn't been joking - there was a steady stream of Imps, ugly flying creatures, that flocked nearby. Irvine took immense pleasure in picking them off one by one. But there were always more, even though the numbers dwindled through the day.

Over the next four days, Irvine spent about 9 hours a day in the tower, shooting Imps. It had slowed to about one an hour, but he would watch vigilantly, and as soon as one appeared, he took up his rifle and clipped the creature out of the sky.

On his walk home, he passed a street sign directing visitors to the Presidential Office, and he sighed. He hadn't seen Laguna in a few days, and he wondered if the man had forgotten about him. He really hoped not; he hoped that Laguna was just busy. He glanced at the sign again, tempted to turn that way. He laughed scornfully to himself. And what would he say when he got there? _"Hi, can I see the president? No, I don't have an appointment. But we sucked each other's dicks last week, and so I thought maybe I could see him."_ He laughed again, and turned for home.

Back at his apartment, he fended off a visit from Zell, and took a shower. Hair still damp and splayed across his back and chest, he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and fixed himself something to eat. He was just finishing eating and watching television when he heard a knock on the door. "Zell..." he thought to himself, and briefly considered not answering. But Zell knew he was in there, and Irvine didn't want to be rude. He'd hang out with the guy for a little while if he had to, just to be polite.

So he put on a brave face and opened the door... then his mouth fell open in shock as he beheld Laguna there. "Um, hi..." Irvine whispered, amazed.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Laguna asked, but he was already pushing his way inside without waiting for the answer. Irvine closed the door behind him. "Thanks. Hey, sorry I couldn't get in touch with you sooner, but you know, gotta be the president and all that. Couldn't get away. And I never got a chance to give you my number or anything." He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a ratty piece of paper, which he handed over to the dumbfounded cowboy. "The first one is my cell phone, and the next one is my direct office line, and the last one is my home phone. I live on the top floor of the Esthar Grand, by the way! You'll have to come see it sometime!"

He flopped down onto the couch. When Irvine went to sit down, Laguna was already making himself comfortable. He had wriggled out of his jacket and thrown it across the arm of the sofa, kicked his shoes off, and had taken command of the remote, flipping the channels around. "How did you find me?" Irvine asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm the president, remember? I can find out anything. Now I also know your blood type and what size underwear you wear!" He laughed heartily, as Irvine blushed. "Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything sneaky with the information. I was just interested." His expression became more serious as he scooted closer to Irvine on the couch. "Hey, I missed you," he added huskily.

Irvine trembled. "I missed you, too," he breathed back. They just gazed at each other for a minute, then their lips were drawn together, kissing hungrily. Irvine moaned and whimpered as his mouth was pillaged by Laguna's tongue. He was pressed back into the arm of the couch, Laguna bearing down on him with urgency.

"It's the first time I've seen you with your shirt off," Laguna commented, between kisses to Irvine's neck. "I like it."

"Ohhh..." Irvine moaned back. He moaned even deeper as Laguna's fingers toyed with one nipple until it was hard. Laguna smiled, then lowered his head, taking the nub between his lips and teasing it. "Oooooh!" Irvine sighed.

"I love all the little noises you make," Laguna commented, and Irvine blushed, pressing his knuckles to his mouth to muffle himself. "No, don't do that. I said I like them. I want to hear."

"Mmmm..." Irvine whimpered softly. More tantalizing cries rippled forth from his throat as Laguna licked and bit gently at his chest.

"Oooh, damn," Laguna groaned. He paused to unfasten his pants and free his throbbing erection. "I'm so hard, it hurts."

"Let me suck it," Irvine breathed impulsively, then his face turned crimson as he realized what he had said.

But Laguna was delighted. "Can't refuse that," he chuckled, his voice slightly choked with lust. He pulled back, sitting on the couch, and tugged his pants and boxers down to expose his rigid length.

Irvine whispered to himself as he lowered down between Laguna's thighs. He wrapped one hand around Laguna's cock, and then quickly engulfed it with his hot mouth, licking and sucking eagerly. Laguna moaned loudly, reaching down and petting Irvine's head. "Damn, that feels awesome," he groaned, pressing his hips upward to get more. Irvine needed no instruction this time, simply letting Laguna's movements and noises guide him. He slid his lips up and down Laguna's thick organ, savoring each shudder he drew from the man.

He was surprised when Laguna urged him up just a couple of minutes later. "Don't you... want me to do this?" Irvine asked worriedly, his lips still wet and slightly swollen.

"I want you to feel good too," Laguna breathed, guiding Irvine to straddle him. He slid Irvine's pajama pants down his hips, and Irvine let out a soft cry as his fully erect member popped out. Laguna pulled him closer, kissed him deeply, and then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, squeezing and stroking.

"Oh God!" Irvine cried, pulling out of the kiss and looking down, watching in ecstasy as Laguna pumped them together.

"You like that?" Laguna whispered huskily. He tilted his chin up, capturing Irvine's lips for another kiss. "Mmmm," he moaned. They kissed feverishly, pausing to cry out and moan in pleasure.

"God!" Irvine wailed. He couldn't believe how quickly he had gotten to the brink, just from simple stroking. But feeling Laguna's hot, wet cock pressed so tightly against his own was unbearably erotic.

Laguna gave a little smirk, reaching forward. He pressed his longest finger to Irvine's lips; and Irvine, eyes half lidded, took it inside without question. Once it was wet, Laguna removed it, and moved his hand around back of Irvine's waist, slipping it down his ass.

"Oh!" Irvine cried, as he felt Laguna's slippery finger tease the outside of his hole. It felt so surprisingly good, especially in conjunction with his impending orgasm. Laguna encircled the small spot a few times, then pushed his finger inside without warning.

Irvine screamed in pleasure, semen spurting out as he came suddenly. He felt like he was exploding, like he was engulfed in a hot wave of pure pleasure. Laguna jerked rapidly at their cocks, Irvine's release dripping down and lubricating the process, until he too was groaning in delight, spilling his seed everywhere.

It took them both a couple of minutes to recover. They just clutched at each other and gasped for air, and then finally they lifted their heads, eyes locking. Irvine's expression was somewhat bashful, and Laguna's was triumphant. They kissed sweetly, then Irvine reluctantly rolled off and grabbed some tissues to clean up the huge mess they had made. Clothes were rearranged, and then they settled down on the couch, Laguna spooning Irvine as they watched television.

Irvine closed his eyes happily. He didn't even care what was on the TV. Just being in Laguna's arms was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Irvine had dozed off in Laguna's arms when he was awoken by a loud rock guitar riff. He opened his eyes in confusion as Laguna fumbled with his cell phone, answering it. "Huh? What? Aw, man..." Laguna groaned in lament. "Fine, fine... I'll be there in ten minutes." He snapped his phone shut.

"What was that?" Irvine mumbled somewhat sleepily.

"That was Kiros. Sorry, there's some kind of crisis," Laguna apologized as he stood up. He gave Irvine a quick, adorably sloppy kiss, and then disappeared out the door with a longing glance backwards. Irvine locked the door behind him and then leaned against it, sighing happily.

The next day at work, the Imps seemed to be inexplicably more numerous than usual. Irvine wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, then took up his rifle again and steadied his arm against the window frame as he fired rapidly.

He heard a noise behind him, and placed the safety on his rifle before turning around to see what it was. His heart leapt excitedly when he saw Laguna in the tower doorway, smiling and holding an old fashioned machine gun. "Hey, there!" Laguna trilled cheerfully. "I saw the cloud of Imps from my office, and I thought maybe you could use a hand."

"Y-yeah!" Irvine said. He more than welcomed the help, and he also was excited to have Laguna at work with him. Pulling back the safety, he leaned out the window and clipped two Imps in rapid succession.

Laguna sidled up to the window, pointed his machine gun out of it, and then let loose. "Yee haw!" he yelled, as spray peppered a cluster of Imps. Four of them dropped immediately, while the other two flailed about, injured. Irvine pecked those off quickly with his gun.

A feverish half hour passed as they cleared the skies of the scourge of Imps. When they were done, Irvine laid his rifle aside, panting slightly, and took a long drink from his water bottle. He paused, then offered it shyly to Laguna. "I already drank out of it, though..."

Laguna took it from him, smiling carelessly. "What, and I might get your germs?" He took a swig from it. "I have all your germs already," he reminded him, winking.

"Oh yeah," Irvine concurred, blushing as he thought of Laguna's tongue deep in his mouth.

As if Laguna knew what the boy was thinking, he pulled him into a passionate kiss. "And there, I have even more of your germs," he laughed softly, nose to nose with Irvine. Irvine giggled, slightly nervous, but completely thrilled. Laguna glanced at his watch, and then groaned. "Gotta get back to the office," he bemoaned.

"Oh, I understand," Irvine responded. He couldn't help looking just a bit dejected.

"See you tonight?" Laguna asked, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "Hey, how about you come to my place this time? You know where the Esthar Grand is?"

"Yeah, it's huge; can't miss it," Irvine said.

"Okay, then come there after you get off. Top floor. I _should_ be home, but if not, I'll leave instructions for them to let you in. Okay, gotta go!" He kissed Irvine again, and then dashed down the stairs.

Irvine finished his shift, locked his gun away, and then headed for home. He showered excitedly, and changed his clothing into something more comfortable. He slipped into a soft, long sleeved black cotton shirt, and a pair of old jeans, then he set out for the Esthar Grand. True to his word, Laguna had left a message with the staff to let him in. A doorman escorted Irvine up to the top floor, and unlocked the door using a security key.

Irvine thanked the man and then went inside. He was absolutely shocked at what he found there. Laguna's gorgeous penthouse... was trashed. It was a fucking mess. A disaster. Irvine wandered around for a few minutes, touching piles of dirty clothes absentmindedly. Takeout containers littered every possible surface, old newspapers were casually thrown aside all around the couch, and chaos reigned in the whole place.

Irvine finally shook himself out of his stupor. He brushed some things to the side, and sat down gingerly on the couch, flipping on the television. He tried to watch the programming, and to ignore the mess. But he was a very orderly person at heart, and the filth bothered him. His eyes kept cutting to the side to the heaps of mess, and he finally couldn't stand it.

Shutting off the television, he stomped over to the kitchen, going under the sink. Sure enough, he found a box of garbage bags. He took out a few, then trailed around the penthouse, stuffing garbage and newspapers into the bags. When they were full, he wandered out into the hallway, found the trash chute, and dropped the bags inside with a satisfied feeling. He went back inside, and straightened up the kitchen; first emptying the dishwasher of its clean dishes, and then reloading it with dirty ones. He started the cycle, and then moved around, collecting Laguna's strewn clothing from the floors and chairs.

The penthouse had its own laundry room, and he went in, sorted the clothes, and started a load. He found clean clothes in the dryer, so he scooped them into a basket and went into the master bedroom.

Irvine was momentarily wowed by the stately bedroom. A large, canopied bed centered the room; beautiful mahogany furniture balanced it out; but of course, the whole place was a big mess just like the rest of Laguna's apartment. So Irvine set to work, gathering up dirty clothes and depositing them in the laundry room, and then getting another garbage bag for all the obvious trash.

Irvine was so intent in his work that he didn't even hear the opening and closing of the front door. Laguna joined him in the bedroom, marveling at Irvine industriously stuffing old newspapers into a bag. "Hey, you don't have to do that," Laguna said apologetically.

"What?" Irvine jumped, startled. He blushed, then looked away. "Oh... I, uh... I got here early, and just thought I'd straighten up a little..." he explained feebly.

"Yeah, I know. And I appreciate it. But seriously, you don't have to," Laguna told him. He shrugged, then laughed. "I'm used to the mess. I don't mind!"

"Well, I do!" Irvine blurted out before he could stop himself. He reddened, and looked down. "I mean... no offense... but I just couldn't relax with all this mess."

Laguna chuckled. "Sorry. I know I'm a mess. But I'm not here much, it seems like, and I just let it pile up."

"Why don't you have a maid, or a housekeeper?" Irvine asked. "I'm sure a swanky place like this offers that!"

"Yeah, they do," Laguna said, shrugging. "But I just never bothered. I will though, if it means that much to you." He stepped closer, and put his arms around Irvine's neck. "Okay?"

"Okay," Irvine breathed. They kissed; gently at first, but with increasing need. They finally parted reluctantly, and smiled at each other for a few moments.

"Hey, you hungry?" Laguna asked. "I'll order pizza."

"That sounds good," Irvine said. Laguna pulled out his cell and pressed a couple buttons, then spoke in a clearly familiar manner with a delivery place.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were sharing pizza and beer. They talked excitedly with each other, Laguna full of stories and Irvine eager to hear them. As soon as dinner was finished, they sank onto the couch together, kissing and sliding their hands over each other's bodies.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" Laguna asked between kisses.

"Yeah," Irvine breathed back. They stood up, and Irvine clasped Laguna's hand as the older man drew him back into the bedroom.

"Not trying to be presumptuous," Laguna told him, though he was pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him feverishly.

"I know," Irvine gasped. Laguna pulled back to remove his shirt, and Irvine took the opportunity to strip his own top off. Laguna moved back down over him, nipping at his neck and earlobes, and then kissing a path down his chest. He teased Irvine's left nipple with his tongue, making the brunet moan in desire.

Laguna's hand traveled down Irvine's waist, palming his erection through his jeans. Irvine moaned happily, pushing his hips upwards. Laguna smiled, using both hands to open the boy's jeans and then strip them off. Irvine shivered, both with cold and with pleasure, and spread his legs shyly.

Laguna groaned in desire. He reached into Irvine's boxers, playing with his rigid member. Irvine wriggled, squealing with need. Laguna pressed down into him, kissing him deeply for a few minutes as he stroked him languidly.

When he felt Irvine was getting close, he kissed his nose apologetically, then came back a little, removing his own pants and underwear completely. Irvine couldn't fight a blush as he saw Laguna's hard and ready cock. He wanted to suck it so badly, but Laguna was leaning off to the side, getting something from the side table. He came back with a small bottle, and wet his fingers down with it as he urged Irvine to remove his boxers.

Irvine did so, trembling terribly. He felt excited, exposed, and slightly apprehensive, but too turned on to stop. He knew a seasoned man like Laguna was surely ready for intercourse... but Irvine wasn't sure if _he_ was ready. He wanted to be ready, though. Oh, how he wanted to be ready.

So he tried to relax as much as possible as Laguna urged him onto his hands and knees. He felt Laguna's slick forefinger tickling his entrance, and he moaned wantonly. That was encouragement enough for Laguna to ease the tip of his finger in. Irvine cried out, more in pleasure than anything else, and Laguna grunted, pushing his finger inside more. Irvine whimpered, reaching between his legs and stroking himself.

Laguna hissed in desire when he saw that, and pumped his finger in and out, enjoying how Irvine's body tightened and responded to each movement. "Laguna..." Irvine moaned, pressing his forehead into the sheets.

"Oh, Irvine..." Laguna groaned back. Irvine's ass was so tight, yet hot and yielding. He wanted it so badly... but he was acutely aware that the boy was a virgin, and the last thing he wanted was to rush things, or scare him at all. So he simply eased a second finger in, biting his lip and stifling a groan as Irvine spread his thighs wider and wailed in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Laguna..." Irvine moaned. He pumped faster at himself. "It feels so good... when you do... that... oh god!" He was stroking at lightning speed now. "Put it in me... oh please, put it in me!" he begged.

"Not... yet..." Laguna said in a choked voice. "It's too soon..."

"No, I want it..." Irvine moaned.

"I know you do... and I do too," Laguna responded, slowing down the speed of his fingers just slightly. "But... I want our first time to be more special than this... not just rushed after some half ass pizza date. You know?" He struggled to say it, because he wanted Irvine so badly. But he knew deep in his heart that he wanted to save that full intimacy for later.

"Yeah..." Irvine agreed, also with some difficulty.

"But I still want to make you cum," Laguna told him. He thrust his fingers in and out. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh, yes..." Irvine wailed. "I'm really close..."

"Oh, please, then cum... I want to make you cum," Laguna whispered.

Irvine squeezed and stroked the head of his cock as Laguna stimulated him internally. "I... I'm... oh, Laguna, I'm there!"

"Irvine..." Laguna hissed back, feeling Irvine's body trembling and clamping down on him rhythmically. Irvine cried out loudly as he climaxed, spurting release onto the sheets below.

Laguna could stand it no more, and pulled his fingers out of Irvine's ass, then wrapped his slick hand around his own throbbing member. "Irvine, oh Irvine. You're so sexy," he groaned, then came powerfully all over Irvine's ass.

"Laguna..." Irvine whimpered. He sank helplessly down into the bed, murmuring appreciatively as Laguna cleaned him up. They kissed; gentle, lingering kisses that they both never wanted to end. They slipped under the sheets, whispering back and forth, agreeing to spend the night together.

Irvine was the first to fall asleep, curled happily up in Laguna's arms. Laguna kissed his forehead, then drifted off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Irvine stirred in the bed, turning towards Laguna with a smile. Sunlight was streaming in, bathing the man's handsome face in warm, soft light. Irvine reached out and dreamily stroked a lock of dark silk off of Laguna's brow. Laguna responded by rolling towards him and snuggling in, eyes still tightly closed. He mumbled something in his sleep about pancakes, and Irvine suppressed a chuckle.

An alarm clock on Laguna's side of the bed suddenly went off, and Irvine waited a moment for Laguna to rise and shut it off. But Laguna just cuddled into him more closely, his brow furrowing in sleep. Irvine shook him slightly. "Hey, your alarm..."

But Laguna did not wake. Irvine shook him harder, and then with some struggle, sat upright and reached way over Laguna to grab the clock. He fumbled with it for a minute, then finally shut it off. He looked down on Laguna with an affectionate sigh, then leaned down and kissed his cheek somewhat shyly. "Come on, we have to get up," Irvine murmured in his ear.

Laguna started snoring. Irvine rolled his eyes, then hopped out of bed. He collected his clothes from where they had landed on the floor, and draped them across a chair. He headed into Laguna's palatial bathroom, and hummed to himself as he took a quick shower. His hair wet, he came out and got dressed, then glanced over at his still unconscious lover. "Laguna," Irvine said, trying to raise his voice a bit in an attempt to wake him.

But Laguna rolled onto his stomach and nuzzled deeply into his pillow. Irvine hesitated and bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to do next. It was a weekday, so he was sure Laguna had work as well, but Irvine needed to leave for his job within the next thirty minutes or risk being late. He didn't have much time to keep trying to wake up Laguna, and he didn't want to be too forceful, either.

His thoughts were broken as the brash ringtone of Laguna's cell came pealing from the pocket of his pants, which were in a crumpled heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. Irvine paused, then got up and fished out the phone. He looked down at the display, and it read, "Kiros."

"What do I do... I can't just answer it... that would seem fishy..." Irvine pondered to himself. He leaned over Laguna, holding the phone near his head and hoping it would wake him.

No such luck. Laguna continued to snore peacefully. Irvine groaned and set the phone down. It stopped ringing, but then immediately began vibrating as text messages came in. Irvine glanced at Laguna, then flipped the phone open to read them. "GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!" came in from Kiros.

There was another within the minute, this time from Ward. "Man, Kiros is really mad. PLEASE come to work..."

It began shaking again in Irvine's hands. "You totally forgot about the meeting, didn't you?" Kiros wrote.

Then the phone began ringing again, from Kiros. Irvine laid it aside and began firmly shaking Laguna. "Hey! You're late for work! You need to get up!" he pleaded somewhat piteously.

Laguna actually stirred a bit this time. "No I don't," he mumbled incoherently. He reached down under the covers and gave himself a good long scratch between his legs, which made Irvine's cheeks turn bright red.

"Um... well... you do. Kiros is calling you. Come on, please get up!" Irvine begged.

"I can't," Laguna protested sleepily. "I can't go to the hamburger..." he mumbled, then began snoring again.

Irvine fretted over him, then sat up straight as he heard the door to the penthouse opening and then slamming shut. He stood up awkwardly, not sure what was going on.

Kiros' voice sailed in as he stomped towards the bedroom. "Not again! I told you I was going to throw you out the window the next time I had to come get you! And I swear..." He entered the bedroom at that point and stopped dead, his speech cutting off as he gaped at Irvine standing nervously by the bed. "Who are you?" he demanded when he recovered his voice.

Irvine fidgeted. "I'm, uh... my name is Irvine Kinneas..." He wasn't sure what else to say.

Kiros' dark eyes seemed to bore holes in his head. "And WHAT are you doing in the president's bedroom?" he asked crisply. His eyes cut to the side, taking in Laguna's pants and underwear in a heap near Irvine's feet. Then he glanced to the other side and saw the open bottle of lubrication on the nightstand, and he groaned in exasperation. "What have you done now, you idiot!" he shouted, striding forward and lunging at Laguna's inert form. He shook him viciously. "Hiring rent boys now? I never thought you would do something like that!"

Irvine stammered and tried to defend himself. "I'm not a r-rent boy! I'm a sharpshooter, a contract worker from Garden... I work in Communication Tower #1..." He flailed for a better explanation. "He's not paying me... I'm one of Squall's friends... it just kind of happened..." He trailed off lamely.

Kiros shot him a disapproving glance. "I don't really care who you are. The president doesn't need scandals like this."

"Sc-scandals?" Irvine squeaked. He had never thought of it as a scandal.

Meanwhile, Kiros' rough handling of Laguna had produced some results, in that he had forcibly thrown the man off the bed. Laguna groaned in protest as he sat up on the floor, holding his side. "That hurt," he whined to Kiros.

"Good!" Kiros countered. "Now get yourself presentable, and on the double! I have dignitaries from Shumi Village waiting to meet with you!"

Laguna grinned as he stood up. "Oh, Shumi. They're cool with me. Like, did you know they have a life sized statue of me there?" He turned to Irvine and nodded confidently.

"Oh, wow," Irvine murmured.

Kiros cut in. "You can go now," he said coldly to Irvine.

Irvine shrank back a bit, and Laguna blinked rapidly. "Whoa, what's that about?" he admonished Kiros. "Don't be mean to him; it's not his fault I sleep like I'm dead!"

"Whether it is or not, he needs to leave," Kiros replied sharply. Irvine glanced at Laguna, hesitated a moment, then pushed past Kiros and out of the bedroom.

He was at the front door, reaching out to turn the knob, when Laguna caught up with him. "Hey. Hey," Laguna said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry about him. He's just riled up. Everything's cool." He laid a comforting hand on Irvine's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Irvine whispered back, unable to look Laguna in the eyes. He just felt mortified that someone disapproved of him so much.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He gets like that about everything. But we're all right. Don't worry, babe." He caught Irvine's chin and kissed him firmly. Irvine trembled and melted into the kiss. Laguna pulled back with a sheepish grin as Kiros' annoyed voice trilled from the bedroom. "Gotta go. But call me, seriously. We'll get together tonight."

"Okay," Irvine breathed, and then made his exit as Laguna scrambled back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Irvine spent a distracted day at work, picking off Imps halfheartedly. He thought a lot about his relationship with Laguna. What were they, really? Did Laguna consider him a fun fling, or was it something more? They had never said "I love you" or anything close to it... but of course, it had only been little more than a week. Irvine sighed. Once again, he was rushing things and worrying too much.

He let out a little shriek as an Imp suddenly swooped close to his window. He pulled the trigger quickly and felled it, then leaned against the wall and exhaled slowly. He pushed all worries and thoughts out of his mind, and then shouldered his rifle again and went to work.

Meanwhile, over at the Presidential Offices, Laguna was laughing raucously at his computer. "Oh man, Ward, look at this one!"

Ward leaned over him, and smiled at the humorously captioned picture of a kitty cat. Kiros cast a cold glance at both of them.

"No lolcats at work, Mr. President," he reminded him curtly.

"Aw, why not?" Laguna leaned back, munching on a sandwich and getting a shower of crumbs all over himself. "Sorceress is dead, we got all kinds of new help in town... there's not much else to do right now!" He laughed at another picture, nearly choking himself on a bite of sandwich as he did so.

Kiros rolled his eyes. "There is PLENTY to do. For one, you could look over these supply contracts with Timber..."

Laguna waved the contracts away. "Let Ward check them. He understands all that stuff better than I do."

Ward reached out for the papers, which Kiros handed over begrudgingly. "You're slacker than ever," he chided Laguna. "I suppose it's because you've got your head in the clouds, thinking about that kid. Are you having a mid-life crisis? Really, sleeping with a teenager..." He clacked his tongue disapprovingly. Ward looked up from the papers with an interested expression. Kiros glanced over at him, and then looked back at Laguna in triumph. "See, look at Ward's face! He's saying, 'What are you thinking?'"

But Ward shook his head and took out his cell phone, rapidly sending Laguna a text. Laguna checked it and gave a short laugh. "No, Ward says, 'Way to go!'"

Kiros frowned at Ward, who just shrugged his shoulders. Kiros sighed heavily. "Anyway, it doesn't look good for the president to be running around with the friend of his son! And a BOY at that! What if the newspapers get a hold of this?"

Laguna didn't look worried. "Aw, I know all the guys that write for the Esthar Tribune from my Timber Maniacs days. Hell, I got some of them their jobs. They're not going to write anything about me." He flipped open his phone again as it vibrated. "Heh," he laughed as he read it. "Yeah, Ward, I'm back to playing for the home team." That was their joke for Laguna's bisexuality. Laguna had never felt more attraction towards one sex than the other - he was just a sucker for beautiful long hair and a nice smile, so either a man or woman would do for him.

Kiros snatched his phone away. "Would you stop playing with this?" he snapped. He turned on Ward. "You too. No more texts! Focus on that contract!"

Ward sheepishly pocketed his phone and went back to work, and Kiros returned Laguna's phone with a stern admonition to leave it alone. When Kiros turned his back, Laguna looked over at Ward, winked sententiously, and cracked an invisible whip. He hurriedly tried to pretend like he was working when Kiros turned around suspiciously.

Later that afternoon, back at the communications tower, Irvine hesitantly pulled out his cell phone and toyed with it. He wanted to call Laguna, but for some reason he was afraid Kiros would answer. He shuddered unhappily at the remembrance of Kiros glaring at him. But he straightened himself up, and decided to send Laguna a text. "When will you be done with work?" he wrote. "Want to see you..." he started to write, then removed it before sending. He didn't want to sound too needy.

He waited in agony for what felt like hours, but was in actuality only three minutes. Then his phone made a sharp beep. He opened it up, his heart racing, and read the message there. "Gpnna slip out teh bac n a min" the illegible message read. Irvine smiled at that, then rapidly pounded out a response asking where to meet him. Laguna came back quickly. "The Jont. Dp u no whre tat is?"

Irvine figured that Laguna actually meant "The Joint" and so he replied that he did know. After hurrying back to his apartment, deflecting Zell, and getting freshened up, he made his way to the rooftop restaurant in one of Esthar's recreational towers. He shyly asked for a table for two, after glancing about to see if Laguna was already there, then followed the hostess to a cozy booth in the corner.

He sipped his water and waited nervously for his lover to arrive. His phone buzzed about that time, and he replied to Laguna's text asking if he was already there by telling him the location of the booth. Laguna found it quickly, and sidled into the quiet little spot with a big grin. "Hey, glad you could meet me," he said cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah, no problem," Irvine responded.

The waitress arrived to take their drink orders. Laguna hesitated, then grinned amiably at the girl. "I'd like a beer," he told her.

The girl hemmed and hawed. "Mr. President... we can't..." she said apologetically.

"You guys too? Aw..." Laguna groaned. But he gave her his charming smile to let her know he didn't think she was at fault. "Well, can't get around Kiros' rules. I'll just have a lemon soda, then."

Irvine ordered the same, and the waitress retreated for the time being. Irvine looked through the menu, glancing over it every so often to get a glimpse of Laguna's stunning face. "I'm super hungry," Laguna said. He then launched into a lengthy and convoluted story about something that had happened at work. The tale was only paused momentarily so Laguna could order something distractedly when the waitress returned with their drinks and to take their food orders. Irvine said he'd have the same, mostly because he had been too busy staring at Laguna to actually decide on anything.

The waitress departed to the kitchen, and Laguna resumed his narrative. "And then, Kiros threatened to throw my computer out the window! I pointed out that it might hurt somebody, and he said he'd make me stand on the ground below so I could catch it. Ward snorted, and so Kiros turned on him and I made my escape!" He finished the somewhat pointless story with a grand flourish.

Irvine smiled amiably at him. Laguna laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, I talk about myself too much. Talk about you now. Your turn!"

Irvine squirmed a bit nervously. "Uh, well... I killed a lot of Imps today... that's what I do everyday. Nothing too exciting there. Oh, God, but..." He rolled his eyes. "When I went home this afternoon, my next door neighbor, Zell - "

"The kid with the shorts?" Laguna interjected.

"Yeah. He was antsy with worry because I didn't come home last night!" Irvine laughed nervously.

"Aw, well, that's sweet, your friends are looking out for you," Laguna replied, resting his chin on his fist and leaning in. "Did he call the police or something?"

"No, because he ran into Selphie and she told him not to. She, uh, she kind of knows about us. Sorry about that." Irvine winced.

"Oh, that's all right," Laguna said breezily.

"And Squall sort of knows too." A bigger wince this time.

"Oh really?" Laguna still sounded unconcerned, but more interested at this one. "What does he think?"

"Um..." Irvine hesitated, trying to think of what to say, and then finally deciding to go with the truth. "He muttered something about how you were going to give me the moron plague."

Laguna laughed heartily, then gave a wry smile. "Oh, my boy thinks so highly of me. Oh well." He shrugged. "I can't really change who I am. Yeah, I know I'm clumsy, and I sleep like a rock, and I'm a mess, but that's just who I am." He grinned. "But you like me for me, right?"

"Oh, I _love _you for you," Irvine breathed back before he fully realized what he was saying. Then he drew himself up straighter, his face red and his eyes terrified.

But Laguna was just grinning more, not reading heavy implications into the declaration. "You're just great," he said, smiling. Their food arrived then, sparing Irvine from embarrassing himself further in the moment. "So, you like lolcats?" Laguna asked unexpectedly, his mouth full of food.

"Lolcats? Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Kiros doesn't," Laguna groaned. "Anyway, yeah, I'm like addicted to them. Kiros gets so pissed off when I look at them at work. Hey, you want my pickle?" he offered abruptly. "I don't like pickles."

"Oh, no thank you," Irvine replied. "I don't like them either."

"Oh really? Not too many people don't like pickles. I thought I was the only one. But you know, I love cucumbers, just not pickles."

"Oh, I love cucumbers too."

"Really? Let's see, what else?" Laguna mused for a moment. "I'm not fond of papayas."

"No, I don't like them either. But I love cantaloupe, and everyone says they taste similar. They don't."

"No, they don't at all," Laguna agreed. "And I like mushrooms when they're cooked - "

"- But not when they're raw," Irvine finished firmly. They both laughed.

Laguna narrowed his eyes suddenly, almost getting serious. "How do you feel about grapefruits?" he interrogated.

Irvine made a face. "Honestly? They're awful. So bitter."

Laguna nearly leapt over the table in his excitement. "I know, right? Nobody else understands that! Oh my god, we're totally soulmates!"

Irvine's cheeks flared red again, and he could barely look up at the man, he was so happily embarrassed. Once again though, Laguna plowed right through any awkwardness, and they eagerly discussed every other food they could think of, long after their plates were cleared away. They finally realized the restaurant was about to close, and made their exit.

They talked rapidly all the way back to the Esthar Grand, riding the elevator to the top and letting themselves in to Laguna's apartment. They sank to the couch together, still talking intently.

When Irvine was laughing mirthfully at something funny Laguna had said, he was happily startled to be drawn into a kiss. Laguna came out of it a few moments later, smiling at Irvine's blissfully dazed face. "You're adorable when you laugh," he murmured, then kissed him again.

"Mmmm," Irvine replied, moaning into the kiss as Laguna pillaged his mouth.

They fell back to the couch together, Irvine laying on his back with Laguna over him, and Laguna's hand straying underneath Irvine's shirt. He tweaked one nipple, making Irvine groan happily. Irvine reached up, tangling his hands in Laguna's hair, which had now come free from its bindings and was spilling down like a beautiful curtain. They kissed each other hungrily, rubbing their bodies together with desire.

"Oh, God, Laguna..." Irvine whimpered, as Laguna began pawing at the hard lump in his trousers. Laguna just responded by breathing heavily in his ear as he pulled the zipper down and fondled Irvine's length with his fingers. "Nnngh..." Irvine groaned.

He could feel how wet the tip was, from the way Laguna's fingertips were gliding over it, and he felt almost embarrassed by it for some reason until Laguna breathed, "Oh, you're so wet... I love it." Irvine closed his eyes tightly and whimpered more, barely able to stand how wonderful his body felt.

Laguna slid downwards, kissing Irvine's chest and abdomen in a few places before opening his pants up more and centering his face over Irvine's desperately leaking erection. He smiled up at Irvine, earning a breathless, "Oh God," from the boy. Then he took it in hand, licking at the tip and making Irvine squeal in delight.

Irvine writhed on the couch, in absolute heaven as his cock was cloaked in the hot wetness of Laguna's mouth. The man knew just how to move his lips and tongue to bring him the most pleasure. Irvine moaned in ecstasy, feeling himself getting wound up rather quickly. He didn't want to explode too soon, like he had done their first time, so he anxiously attempted to pull his hips back and out of Laguna's mouth to give himself a moment to recompose himself.

But Laguna didn't understand, and continued to latch his mouth firmly onto Irvine's member. Irvine trembled hard, unable to speak and express himself. He gave one last jerk of his hips downward to try to pause things.

This time, it worked, and Laguna's lips released Irvine's erection suddenly. But the sensation of that drove Irvine over the edge, and he groaned helplessly as his climax began. Release jetted out of the tip just as Laguna was trying to get his mouth back on it, and it shot all over his face. Irvine moaned apologies amongst his cries of rapture, and looked down in shame at the dripping mess he had made out of Laguna's face. "God, I'm _so _sorry," he wailed. "I didn't mean to... I was trying to stop!"

"It's cool," Laguna said cheerfully. He removed his shirt and used it to wipe his face, and tossed it aside nonchalantly. He moved back down over Irvine, kissing him urgently.

"You're n-not mad?" Irvine stammered as he came out of the kiss for air.

"Naw, that kind of stuff happens," Laguna assured him, then resumed the kiss. Irvine moaned happily, twining his arms around Laguna's neck. He reached down between their bodies and felt below Laguna's waist, seeking out his cock and quickly finding it. Laguna groaned happily as Irvine fondled it through his clothes, and then he hurriedly opened his pants so Irvine could touch him more directly.

After a few minutes of stroking and deep kissing, breathless words were whispered back and forth, leading to Laguna pulling back and sitting on the couch. He dropped his pants more, and Irvine lowered himself over him, sucking his cock eagerly. He struggled to keep his now loose hair out of his face as he worked, trying to tuck it behind his ears over and over. Laguna noticed this, chuckled between moans, and reached down, scooping up Irvine's hair and holding it back for him.

Irvine groaned, his mouth full. He loved to have his hair touched, and Laguna was pulling it slightly without meaning to, which Irvine found incredibly stimulating. He bobbed his head more quickly, full of passion and wanting to give Laguna the same release he had received.

Laguna was gasping now, moving his hips erratically. "Ohhhh, oh, Irvine, that's... wonderful!" He shuddered hard as he began to cum in Irvine's mouth. "Oh, I love you! I love you!" he cried as he exploded in ecstasy.

Irvine was so happy, he felt like crying as he finished up, swallowed, and shyly snuggled up to Laguna. "I love you too," he said very quietly.

Laguna chuckled, kissing the top of his rumpled head. "I know."

Irvine blushed happily, pressing his face into Laguna's chest and sighing deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed pleasantly, with Irvine and Laguna spending as much of their free time together as possible. They absolutely loved being together, no matter what they were doing. They were usually eating, talking, and fooling around, for the most part. But one warm Saturday evening found them at an outdoor rock concert at Tears' Point.

Laguna was wearing a tight black T-shirt that showed off his impressive physique, and some old jeans that were ratted up in a rather sexy way. His hair was pulled up in a higher than usual ponytail, and he looked quite younger than his 43 years on this night. He glanced over at Irvine and smiled.

Irvine blushed and smiled back somewhat shyly, feeling like he had been caught staring. He himself was wearing snug black jeans and a white tank top, with a turquoise choker strapped around his neck. His hair was down, splayed across his back in softly curling waves. Laguna reached over and surreptitiously grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making Irvine get happy chills all through his body.

"Hey! _Dad!_" A familiar female voice could just barely be heard over the music. The guys glanced over, and saw Rinoa edging her way through the crowd towards them. Squall was being tugged along behind her, looking none too happy about it. Laguna let out a delighted cry and scooped Rinoa up into a big hug, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Laguna said cheerfully.

"Oh, the whole gang came," Rinoa said, motioning back at the gaggle of friends following them. There was Zell and his pigtailed girlfriend, Quistis and Xu, and then Fujin and Raijin, who were flanking their "leader", Seifer. He looked unusually agitated, and Irvine soon saw why - Selphie was directly behind him, clutching onto the back of his coat. She grinned at Irvine when she spotted him, and much to Seifer's relief, let go of him to attach herself to her BFF instead.

Irvine chuckled as she began rattling away. He knew that she had been on the attack ever since she and Seifer had become roommates. Irvine had been privy to all her escapades, which included coming out of the shower and dropping her towel "accidentally" in front of Seifer, which sent him fleeing in embarrassment, much to Selphie's dismay; and "accidentally" putting a pair of her (clean) panties into his dirty clothes hamper. Apparently other people were around when he was doing his laundry in the laundry room, and Seifer was mortified after he held up the bright pink things in bewilderment. When he realized what they were, he stuffed them back down in the basket and left cursing.

"It's an uphill battle, but I'll win," Selphie said resolutely. "I'm hoping to get him drunk tonight so I can make out with him. But he has his goons tonight... ugh..." She brightened up with a thought. "I'll get them drunk too, and they'll make out with each other and leave us alone!" She danced in triumph.

"You're so clever," Irvine said proudly, patting her on the head affectionately.

"And what about you?" Selphie leaned in. "How goes your presidential affairs?"

Irvine laughed nervously, then glanced at Laguna. The man was totally absorbed in talking to Rinoa while Squall folded his arms and rolled his eyes over and over. "Well..."

"You done _it_ yet?" Selphie asked eagerly.

"No, not since you asked yesterday," Irvine chuckled. "You ask me that every day!"

"Well, you ought to get on with it!" Selphie said impatiently, stomping her foot for emphasis. "You're hooking up with Sir Laguna. THE Sir Laguna! Go all the way as soon as you can!"

"Believe me, I want to," Irvine said, with a slight blush. He glanced at Laguna again to make sure he wasn't listening. "It's him."

"He doesn't want to do it with you?" Selphie was puzzled.

"No, he does..."

"Then what's the damn problem?"

Irvine groaned in aggravation. "Will you just listen? He... he says he wants our first time to be really special. Like, you know, candlelight dinners and roses. But he hasn't had time to plan anything like that."

Selphie's eyes got as wide as saucers. "That... IS SO FUCKING COOL!" she squealed shrilly. That attracted the attention of everyone in a 20 foot radius, and Irvine pinched her maliciously for it. "Ow!" she whimpered, but immediately began smiling again. She sighed happily. "That is so sweet and romantic, Irvine. You are so freaking lucky."

"I know," Irvine responded, smiling dreamily. They turned their attention back to the concert as the main act started up.

The night was fun for everyone; well, except maybe Squall. He pouted almost the entire time, especially when Rinoa and Laguna began headbanging together. Finally, when the concert was over, everyone streamed out of the area slowly. Laguna had driven the presidential sedan to the show, despite Kiros' protests. Ward had ended up sneaking the keys out for him. Irvine leaned over and rested his head on Laguna's shoulder as they drove home.

When they arrived in Esthar, Irvine stirred awake groggily. He rubbed his eyes, then unbuckled himself and stumbled out of the car, allowing Laguna to link elbows with him and guide him home. They returned to Laguna's place together. Irvine was spending most nights there now, to the point that he was keeping a toothbrush and some clothes there.

As soon as they got inside, they stripped off their shirts and headed for the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Laguna let his hair down and brushed it out, then they went into the bedroom together and removed their pants, slipping into bed in just their underwear. They were both totally exhausted, as it was after midnight, so after a few kisses they started to fall asleep. "Laguna," Irvine whispered sleepily in the darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm ready to go all the way."

"I know you are." Laguna pulled him in tighter and stroked his hair.

"You don't have to do all that stuff to make it romantic," Irvine said, yawning. "It'll be special no matter what."

"I know. But..." He kissed Irvine's forehead. "Just leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay," Irvine murmured. He fluttered his eyes closed, and drifted off.

The next day, when Irvine woke up, he was shocked that Laguna wasn't in bed. The man never got up first. Irvine thought, and considered that Laguna must just be in the bathroom, and would soon be stumbling back to bed. But minutes passed, and Irvine sat up as he smelled the distinct scent of pancakes being burned.

He slid out of bed, and padded into the kitchen. "Oh, hi there!" Laguna said cheerfully, flipping a frighteningly charred pancake. "I'm making breakfast!"

"I see that," Irvine responded. He sank down into a chair and managed a smile as Laguna presented him with a plate of black pancakes.

"They're just a bit overdone," Laguna commented. He poured Irvine some juice, spilling some on the plate as he did so. "Oops. Sorry about that. But it'll make 'em taste better, right?"

"Yeah," Irvine agreed, averting his eyes. He took a deep breath, and then tackled the scary breakfast. It wasn't completely horrible, though it was far from the best thing he'd ever eaten. But it was the thought that counted... all that mattered was that Laguna was trying to do something nice for him.

As he managed to swallow the last bite, Laguna appeared with the pan. "Want more?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Irvine said quickly. "So full," he told him, patting his stomach apologetically.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Laguna put the pan down on the table and hurried to answer it. Irvine squeaked and picked the pan up quickly before it burned through the table. He took it to the stove and set it there.

When he turned around, Laguna was holding a huge vase of red roses. "Wh...What are those?" Irvine asked, his voice faltering.

"Roses," Laguna said cheerfully. "For you."

Irvine's face turned beet red. He suddenly realized what was going on. It was Sunday, they both had the whole day to spend together, and Laguna was finally launching into his plan of romance. Even though Irvine had been asserting he was ready, he felt nervous and unsure all of the sudden. But he definitely felt excited. "Thank you," he managed to say, taking the vase. "They're beautiful." He smelled them deeply.

Laguna leaned around the vase, kissing the side of Irvine's face. "I love you," he whispered in Irvine's ear.

"I love you too," Irvine trembled back. He had to set the vase down, for fear of dropping it. They exchanged another kiss, and then got dressed. Laguna insisted that he had a surprise for Irvine, but wouldn't tell him what it was until they got there. When they arrived at the Esthar Center Lake, an artificial body of water within town, Irvine looked puzzled.

"Let's go rowing!" Laguna insisted.

"All right," Irvine agreed, somewhat doubtfully. They rented a boat, and were soon paddling out to the middle of the lake.

"Isn't this great? Isn't it romantic?" Laguna asked eagerly.

"It is," Irvine conceded. He leaned back on the cushioned seat, and enjoyed the sunshine on his face.

"Hey, check it out, a swan!" Laguna was waving the paddle excitedly.

Irvine opened his eyes. "That's a goose, I think."

"Oh." Laguna called to the bird. "Here goosey goosey goosey. I wish I had something to feed it. Hey, c'mere. C'mere! I'll pet you."

The bird looked at him funny, cocked its head to the side, and then suddenly started beating its wings and taking off. He headed towards the boat, then swooped down and neatly plucked Laguna's sunglasses off of the top of his head. "Son of a bitch!" Laguna shouted. Irvine tried not to laugh, then he screamed as Laguna jumped to his feet, making the boat lurch and then tip over.

When they emerged in the water, gasping for air, Laguna was effuse with apologies. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Ack! I'm such an idiot! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Irvine assured him. They managed to right the boat, and with some struggle, climbed back into it. Dripping wet, they rowed back to shore.

"Seriously, I am so sorry," Laguna said ruefully.

"It's fine. It was just an accident," Irvine said.

"Yeah. And you know what they say. Accidents make the heart grow fonder!"

Irvine looked doubtful. "I think it's 'absence'."

Laguna frowned slightly. "Accidents make the absence grow fonder? That doesn't make sense. No, I'm sure I'm right." They bumped into the dock, and climbed up on it, looking like drowned rats. They escaped to Irvine's apartment, which was closer, and inside they showered off and changed. Irvine lent Laguna some clothes; luckily they were just about the same size.

Laguna tied back his wet hair and gave Irvine another indefatigable grin. "Okay, let's go get some lunch! I know just the place!"

Twenty minutes later, they were being seated in a lovely little bistro on the edge of the shopping district. It was surrounded by a beautiful cottage style flower garden, and the smell of the blossoms wafted over them as they placed their orders. "This place is really nice," Irvine murmured to Laguna, sighing in relief. Surely nothing disastrous could happen here.

As if on cue, someone called out, "President Loire!" Irvine and Laguna turned to see a rather roly poly man in an ill fitting suit making his way towards them. "So glad I ran into you! Now, listen here, about those barrier deconstructs we have in the works..." He proceeded to pull a chair up to the table, uninvited, and launched into a rather lengthy diatribe on some government matter.

Irvine was annoyed, but had to chuckle to see the ever chatty Laguna being out-talked for once. Laguna would try to cut in, but the man railroaded over him every time, leaving Laguna looking utterly exasperated.

Finally, Laguna shouted, "Enough!" The chubby little man was startled, and nearly fell back in his chair. Laguna immediately made an apologetic expression, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. It's just that, today's my day off, you know? Can we discuss this tomorrow?"

The man looked embarrassed, like he has suddenly realized how rude he was being. "Oh yes. Of course! I'm sorry, I just had been thinking about it, and then I saw you, and I didn't even stop to think that I was bothering you."

"It's all right," Laguna assured him. "Tomorrow morning, I promise. Make an appointment with my secretary."

"I will! Thank you, President Loire." He glanced at Irvine, giving him a sheepish smile too. "Sorry to bother you and your dad." He spun around and departed before seeing the horrified expression his assumption had brought to Irvine's face.

Laguna looked pretty disturbed by it too, but he waved it off with a nervous laugh. "Okay, let's just forget he said that..." he murmured, as the waitress placed their meals in front of them. Irvine nodded in agreement, and they ate their food, which was actually rather good.

As they left, Laguna stopped to sniff some roses growing against the wall. "Hey, smell these, they're awesome," Laguna urged Irvine.

Irvine leaned over, breathing the scent in deeply, and then he yelped in pain. "Ow!" He clapped at his arm. "I just got stung by a bee!"

"Oh god, um..." Laguna flailed around, unsure of what to do. Luckily, one of the waitresses had seen Irvine get stung, and hurried over with a first aid kit.

After being bandaged up, Irvine and Laguna headed back to the penthouse. They spent the afternoon in a pleasantly uneventful way, watching an old movie and spooning on the couch. Due to the over the counter antihistamine the waitress had given him for the bee sting, Irvine felt rather drowsy. He dozed off when the movie ended, and was woken up a couple of hours later by the doorbell. He sat up and glanced towards the door, and saw Laguna answering it and paying for some takeout.

Laguna then hustled around the dining room, getting it ready. He haphazardly spread a tablecloth over the table, arranged the food on plates, put some mismatched candlesticks on the table, and then opened a bottle of red wine. Irvine watched him with some degree of amusement, while also feeling rather flattered that the man was going to all these lengths just for him. Laguna went over to the stereo and put on some romantic music, then dimmed the lights. "Okay, it's ready!" he said, sounding rather proud of himself.

Irvine smiled and joined him at the table. Laguna poured Irvine a glass of red wine, and Irvine held his breath as he half expected Laguna to spill it all over him, with the way the rest of the day had gone. But Laguna didn't get a single drop anywhere but in the glass. Irvine sighed in relief, sipping from the wine glass as Laguna poured his own. "Oh, the candles!" Laguna said excitedly. He fumbled in his pocket, withdrawing a pack of matches, and struck one. Irvine flinched, expecting the whole room to burst into flames, but mercifully, all that happened was that the wick was lit.

Laguna grinned at Irvine, as if to say, "_See, silly? It's all right._" He reached over to the other candle... and that's when the catastrophe began.

His sleeve caught the first candle, knocking it out of the candle holder. Laguna dropped the match and hastened to pick up the candle, but fumbled with it and it caught the edge of his sleeve on fire. Irvine squealed and out of instinct, splashed the contents of his glass on Laguna. Unfortunately, of course, the glass was filled with red wine. Crimson fluid rushed onto Laguna's shirt, dousing the flame, but also staining it horribly in the process.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! I didn't think!" Irvine spluttered. "I'll get a towel... or something!" He dashed off to the laundry room and came back with at dark colored towel to mop up the wine. It had seeped into the tablecloth and some had dripped onto the carpeting as well. "Oh my god..." Irvine groaned. He rushed to get some club soda from the kitchen and began blotting the stain. He thanked Matron in his mind, for having taught him all sorts of household tips. He had been her little helper, and he was lucky enough to still have most of his memories, unlike his friends.

Fortunately, it came out; but by the time they sat back down to dinner, it was cold. They ate it anyway, Laguna suddenly looking rather gloomy. "I made a complete mess of today..." he lamented. Then he brightened up. "Let's put it off until next week, okay? I'll give the whole thing another try! It couldn't all be a disaster AGAIN, could it?"

Irvine looked panicked. "No, no thank you! I don't think I can handle another day of romance!" Laguna looked crestfallen, and Irvine hastened to soften the blow. "No, I mean... it was really wonderful. Not all the disasters, but the fact that you planned out so many things for me, and tried so hard. I'm so happy that you care enough about me..." He trailed off with a blush. "And I don't want to wait a week..." he murmured softly. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and shyly met Laguna's gaze.

"You still want to do it? Even though it's been a horrible day?" Laguna seemed amazed, and happy.

"Yeah. And it hasn't been a horrible day... after all, I spent it with you." Irvine blushed harder, embarrassed that he said something so sappy.

"Oh wow, you're just TOO cute!" Laguna squealed happily. He threw his fork down and jumped up, grabbing Irvine by the wrist. "Let's go do it!"

"O-Okay," Irvine gasped, as he was tugged into the bedroom.

Laguna embraced him, then began kissing him lightly. "I was going to light candles and stuff in here, and spread rose petals..."

Irvine had a sudden flash of the whole bedroom in flames, and getting a rose petal stuck where it didn't belong. "That's all right, it's fine just like this," he assured Laguna. He hummed happily as Laguna's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring leisurely.

They fell back to the bed together, hands caressing each other as if for the first time. Irvine leaned his head back and moaned as Laguna kissed his neck. "So sexy..." Laguna murmured, as he slowly unbuttoned Irvine's shirt and admired his chest before peppering it with kisses. Irvine writhed pleasurably underneath him, cooing softly as Laguna teased one nipple with his teeth and tongue until it was hard and red. He moved his attention to the other and gave it the same treatment, then kissed his way down Irvine's stomach.

Laguna smiled up at Irvine's flushed face before unfastening his pants and stripping them off. He pressed a line of kisses up and down Irvine's thighs, then quickly took his erect member into his mouth. "Oh god," Irvine moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head as Laguna skillfully pleasured him with his mouth.

When he was good and worked up, Laguna took his mouth away. He parted Irvine's thighs gently, slipped his hands underneath, and then bent Irvine's knees towards his chest. Irvine watched in incomprehension as Laguna lowered his face again. But this time, his face went a little lower. "Ohhhhhh!" Irvine cried, as he felt Laguna's warm and wet tongue on his entrance. Never before had he felt anything so amazing. It tickled, it was arousing, it was relaxing, it was exciting; all at the same time. Irvine felt like he was melting as Laguna continued to eagerly lap at him, carefully pressing the tip of his tongue inside at times.

"Oh, god, Lagunaaaa..." Irvine wailed. He reached down, jerking his erection erratically. He was so turned on, he could barely stand it. He felt as if he was going insane... but in an absolutely lovely way. "Mmm, I'm... gonna..." he gasped.

To his surprise, Laguna quickly pulled away, and with an apologetic smile, stilled Irvine's hand by placing his own over it. "Wait," he whispered. "Let's do it together." His other hand was resting on the large lump in his trousers.

"R-Right..." Irvine responded, licking his lips nervously. Here was the big moment. He was finally going to lose his virginity; to give it to Laguna, the man he loved. Of course he was scared that it was going to hurt, he was scared that he was going to do something wrong and it wouldn't be enjoyable for Laguna; but he pushed those fears aside and tried his best to relax completely.

He watched as Laguna removed his own clothing and picked up the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He stroked himself with it for a few moments, gazing at Irvine lovingly as he did so. Then he laid down on his back next to Irvine. Irvine was confused, and looked at him for more direction. Laguna smiled. "It will hurt less if you guide the movement... get on top of me."

Irvine blushed, then rose and straddled his older lover. He rubbed himself uncertainly over the tip of Laguna's cock, which the man was helpfully holding straight up. "Just ease yourself down at your pace," Laguna advised him.

Irvine nodded, and began to lower himself. The head of Laguna's cock met resistance, and Irvine winced. He exhaled slowly, then tried again, faster. He cried out loudly as the whole head pushed inside of his body. "Ahhhh... no... it's..." he moaned incoherently.

"You're doing great," Laguna encouraged him. "And it feels so good for me. You're just perfect inside."

Irvine bit his lip with determination, and pushed downwards even more. He was able to take about an inch and a half more in, then he paused, panting. "That's fine," Laguna assured him. "Now, just move up and down. Whenever you're ready." Irvine complied after a few seconds, cautiously lifting and then lowering himself. His hands were on Laguna's firm, sculpted stomach, and he moaned as the tip struck that heavenly spot inside himself. His erection, which had softened slightly because of the discomfort, now twitched and became rigid once again.

"That's it," Laguna told him, his voice soft and loving. "Oh, Irvine. It feels so good." He rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned as Irvine managed to take another inch. "Oh, Irvine. You're so amazing," he moaned. He focused once again on Irvine, noticing his abandoned cock, and reached forward, stroking it evenly with his slick hand.

Irvine whimpered in pleasure. He had been so close to release before, and now that Laguna was touching him, he could feel his reawakened passion. "Laguna..." he moaned. "Oh, Laguna..."

"Irvine..." Laguna rasped back. Irvine was moving rapidly now, up and down on Laguna's shaft. "Irvine, I... can't hold on... much longer..." he choked out. The young brunet's body was squeezing him in the most amazing way.

"Laguna!" Irvine screamed. It was clear that he was there. "Ahhhh!" As he gave that long, tortured cry, his release spurting out, decorating Laguna's body.

Laguna closed his eyes and groaned, a deep, satisfied sound, as he filled Irvine up completely inside. His hands were on Irvine's hips, and he thrust upwards in short strokes as he rode out their powerful mutual orgasm. "Irvine," Laguna whispered, locking eyes with the trembling, ecstatic teen.

Irvine collapsed down onto his chest, and was treated to a shower of kisses on the top of his head, as well as all sorts of praise. "You were amazing. Just incredible. I've never felt like this before," Laguna whispered in his ear.

Irvine trembled happily. They carefully pulled their bodies apart, and Laguna took over the job of clean up, wiping his stomach and then cleaning Irvine gently between his legs. Irvine gazed up at him appreciatively, then took him into his arms. They kissed languorously for a few minutes, murmuring words of adoration during breaths for air. "I love you," Irvine whispered to Laguna.

"I love you, too," Laguna breathed back, and the blissful kissing began anew.


End file.
